mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shiba Tatsuya/@comment-50.184.61.196-20150228182749/@comment-174.59.217.195-20150306004826
To the poster above, I also posted all the quotes you just did earlier too in regards to the 9 SC fight, I am thinking they are just not being read or we need to start this discussion somewhere else, it's getting long to scroll. And for the millionth time, Masaki having to restrict his power is a disadvantage in itself just like Tatsuya not being able to use Decomposition, being overpowered in a competition that limits power is a burden, said by Tatsuya himself. Even in Ice Pillars where you can use any type of magic, Tatsuya using Decomposition and Masaki Rupture, it would be an extremely close call with the winner decided after the time limit, from Satou himself in a tweet. About Air Bullet. Masaki was using 2 spells not 1 on Air Bullet in the initial 12 round he did against Tatsuya. One spell was the air bullet and another was another air bullet to reduce the bullet's power so if you will, he was using his own magic to downgrade the impact in order to keep it within the limits of the competition. When Tatsuya was charging towards him, Masaki's instincts from having survived the battlefield told him he was in danger and he reacted instinctively, overriding his own CAD and not adjusting the power to allow for the 2nd air bullet. So he released 16 air bullets at once instead of one at a time as he did previously and the power was not limited. He knew his power was more than enough to kill, especially as the distance was narrowed between them. I'd like to mention that Shippou Takuma similarly used Air Bullet in Monolith Code and it was noted to be less impressive than Masaki's nor as powerful. Shippou is not in the 10 MC but he's still from the 28 famillies so it's not like he's a low tier magician himself by any means. Leo to this day is scared of Masaki (noted when he met him again last volume) because even when Leo took one of his reduced Air Bullet he said it was one of the worst things he had to tank in his life, and Leo's specialty is being a fortified tank, he has above average endurance. It reminded him of the time he tanked a motorcycle it was that bad. Here is where it says what a shitty and convoluted second rate spell it is: Probably because it was made in a panic. With his attention completely in front of him and exposing his defenseless back, how could someone like Masaki let this opportunity simply pass by? After suffering a point blank explosive shock wave, the attacker from Eighth was flung face first into the dirt. "Convergence-Systematic 'Bias Release'. Simply using compression and release would be sufficient...... He's certainly someone who likes to put on a show." "Bias Release, right? I've never heard of that magic." "That's because it's a highly convoluted and inefficient, second rate magic. For example, it's like pumping air into one side of a can and sealing it, then opening the other end towards the target. Compared with normal air, that sort of concentrated compressed air would strike with greater force and higher control over the direction of the force, so these are some possible advantages. But if it's only to increase the output, it would be far better to simply increase the amount of compression. If he wanted to add vectors to the attack, then direct contact with the compressed air would be sufficient. ......No, he's trying to decrease the power of the blow, hence he used a combination of the two. Being overpowered is truly a hassle in this circumstance." Mayumi, Katsuto, Mari and Suzune discussing Masaki's match: "He has far exceeded our expectations, this 'Prince' of the Ichijou Family......" Mayumi said to Katsuto as she shifted her gaze away from the screen. Her usual companion Mari wasn't present. Currently, Mari was preoccupied to the point that "whoever disturbed her would rue that day". Originally, she should have been confined to bed rest, but Mayumi and the other members of the brass turned a blind eye. "Somehow I feel that he's very similar to Juumonji-kun." Even if someone said they were similar, this would probably be a hard sentiment for Katsuto to respond to. As expected, before he was able to reply, Suzune had joined the conversation already. "That may be intentional. The combat dogma for the Ichijou Family revolves around proactively controlling the initiative through medium to long range bombardment. Today in the rotating preliminaries, he used long distance attacks to annihilate the defenders. I don't have a real basis for this but...... I think this may be Ichijou-kun throwing down the gauntlet." "A challenge?" At Mayumi tilting her head, Katsuto answered her. "I'm not certain if he's conscious of my style, but I think he's calling out Shiba to 'trade shots with him if he dares'." "Hm...... I can understand that feeling." Mayumi's expression seemed to say: how childish. Tatsuya's strengths lay in mobility, analysis, and his ability to surprise. Compared to his Magic Power, it was his combat ability that was more striking, which the two matches today clearly testified to. How could Tatsuya be taken in by such blatant baiting, Mayumi thought. Yet, Katsuto didn't receive that wordless communication, so he continued onward. "Shiba will most likely accept that challenge." "Eh? Tatsuya-kun?" "At the original distance, he has no chance of victory. This may be his only opportunity." "I don't believe it, that's simply......" In the audience stands far from the main pavilion, of course there was no way for Katsuto's opinion to reach Tatsuya's ears. Nonetheless, Katsuto's point was mirrored in Tatsuya's mind. As to Air Bullet: see next post